November 21
November 21 is known in checkiday.com and daysoftheyear.com as the following holidays: World Television Day, Pumpkin Pie Day, Canada's National Red Mitten Day, National Stuffing Day and the 2nd National Gingerbread Cookie Day. People Births *1911 - Andy Engman (animator) *1929 - Niall Tóibín (actor and comedian) *1940 - Dr. John (singer and pianist) *1945 - Goldie Hawn (live-action/voice actress, director, producer and singer) *1954 - Jeff Pescetto (musician and singer) *1956 - Timothy Stack (live-action/voice actor, comedian, screenwriter and producer) *1962 - Steven Curtis Chapman (singer, songwriter, record producer, live-action/voice actor, author and social activist) *1963 - Nicollette Sheridan (live-action/voice actress) *1968 - Sean Schemmel (voice actor, ADR director and screenwriter) *1984 - Jena Malone (actress and musician) *1985 - Carly Rae Jepsen (singer, songwriter and actress) Deaths *1973 - Paul Wexler (actor) *1993 - Bill Bixby (actor, director and producer) *2017 **Rodney Bewes (actor) **David Cassidy (actor, singer and musician) Shorts *1952 - Pluto's Christmas Tree *2008 - Tokyo Mater Films *1946 - Disney's Song of the South was re-issued in 1986. *1986 - Universal Studios' An American Tail *1990 - Disney's Three Men and a Little Lady ''(Touchstone Pictures) *1991 - Universal Studios' ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West was premiered in New York City. *1997 - Disney's Anastasia ''(20th Century Fox) *2007 - ''Enchanted *2008 - Bolt *2018 - Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet Television *1955 - The Mickey Mouse Club airs on ABC ("Today is Fun with Music Day") *1956 - The Disneyland episode "At Home with Donald Duck" premieres on ABC. *1957 - The Zorro episode "Zorro Sets a Trap" premieres on ABC. *1989 - The Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "The Last Leprechaun" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Wings Over Dunwyn" and the Darkwing Duck episode "Heavy Mental" premiere in syndication. *1992 **The Darkwing Duck episode "Mutantcy on the Bouncy" and the Goof Troop episode "Sherlock Goof" premiere on ABC. **''The Little Mermaid '' episode "Beached" and the Raw Toonage episode "Witch Doctor is Which?/Robin Hoof/The Hairy Ape" premiere on CBS. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "Heads, You Lose" premieres in syndication. *1995 - The Gargoyles episode "Avalon (Part 2)" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Quack Pack episode "Hero Today, Don Tomorrow" premieres in syndication. *1997 **The 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "Virtual Lucky" premieres in syndication. **The TV special Absent-Minded Professors and the Search for Flubber premieres on ABC. **The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Do-It-Yourself Science" premieres in syndication. **The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Listen Up!" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *1998 **The Disney's Doug episode "Doug and the Bluffington Five" and the Hercules episode "Hercules and the Muse of Dance" premiere on ABC. **''Recess'' premieres in Germany on Super RTL. *1999 - The Recess episode "Schoolworld/Bachelor Gus" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Conspiracy" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2003 **The Lizzie McGuire episode "One of the Guys", the Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode "Yaarp", and the Disney Channel Original Movie Full-Court Miracle premiere on Disney Channel. **''The Weekenders episode "Laundry Day/Penny McQuarrie" premieres on Toon Disney. *2014 - The ''Doc McStuffins episodes "Shell Shy" and "Commander No" premiere on Disney Junior. Video games *1993 - Aladdin is released for SNES. Disney's Theme park happenings *1994 **The Timekeeper opens at Magic Kingdom. **Honey, I Shrunk the Audience opens at Epcot. *2009 - Space Mountain reopens at Magic Kingdom. *2018 - Ralph Breaks VR opens at Disney Springs. VHS & DVD releases *1997 - Kiki's Delivery Service is re-released by Buena Vista Home Entertainment on VHS in Japan as part of the Ghibli ga Ippai Collection *2000 - Smart House *2006 - Alias: The Complete Fifth and Final Season (Touchstone Television) Albums *2006 - The Fox and the Hound 2 Soundtrack Album Category:Days in Screen History